


The Long Night Coming

by Stormwolf_dawn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Bestiality, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolf_dawn/pseuds/Stormwolf_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's past may destroy their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Night Coming

## The Long Night Coming

by Stormwolf Dawn

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/Stormwolf_dawn>

I wish I did own them, alas I do not. 

This story contains scenes of violence, bloodletting, rape and beastiality. You have been forewarned. 

This story is a sequel to: None 

* * *

The Long Night Coming  
By Stormwolf Dawn  


Blair Sandburg tossed and turned on his bed, throwing the heavy blankets from his body. In his nightmare, dark shadow-like creatures hunted him through endless corridors, screaming. All Blair could think to do was run, as he desperately tried to find his friend, sentinel, and the man he secretly loved, Jim Ellison. 

Blair jerked into wakefulness with a gasp. As he breathed heavily, and his heart pounded in his chest, it suddenly occurred to him that he was not alone. Around his bed were two men and a woman. All wore dark clothing that blended into the surrounding shadows. 

"Jim!" Sandburg cried out as he struggled to get out of bed. The three intruders held him down. 

"Easy, Little Bear." One of them said, and Sandburg stared at the speaker wide-eyed. 

"No." He whispered in shock. "Oh God, please no." 

"Its alright, Little Bear. Grandfather sent us. Get dressed, you must come with us." The speaker said. 

To frightened to argue, Blair got dressed. He had recognized the speaker. "Danny, what are you doing here?" Blair asked as he slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater. 

"Grandfather sent us to fetch you, Little Bear," Daniel answered. 

"Stop calling me that. I am not five years old anymore!" 

"Okay, Blair." 

Blair pulled on his hiking boots, then followed Daniel and the other two through the French doors. He stopped short when he saw three others dressed in black in the living room. One of the men was kneeling, a knee pressed in the small of Jim Ellison's back, one hand resting between Jim's shoulders blades. Jim lay beneath the man on his stomach dressed in only a pair of gray sweat pants. He was conscious, and looked decidedly pissed off. 

"No, please, Daniel." Blair begged. 

Daniel shook his head, "The sentinel comes too. Grandfather has said to bring him." 

"What the hell's going on, Sandburg!" Jim asked in a tight angry voice. 

The one holding him down cuffed Jim's head with his free hand. "Do not speak unless spoken to, sentinel." 

"Hit him again, Mark, and I will throw your ass out into the streets at noon." Blair threatened. Mark glared at the young anthropologist, but said nothing. 

"We have not time for this. Let's go Blair." with a hand on Blair's shoulder, Daniel steered the guide out the door. Behind them, Mark pulled Jim to his feet by a strong grip on the back of the sentinel's neck, and one of Jim's hands held behind the detective's back. Ellison tried to struggle, but to no avail. Mark was stronger than he looked. 

They went down the stairs with Blair constantly looking over his shoulder to check on Jim. 

Outside two black Jeep Grand Cherokee's awaited them. They went to the back of the first one. The woman, Margie, opened up the back. Inside the back was a chain linked fenced dog kennel with a padlocked door. The top of the kennel was a few inches short of the top of the passenger seats. Margie used a key to unlock the kennel. Inside the kennel was an open dark green sleeping bag. Mark brought Jim forward. Daniel reached into his pocket and brought out a chain dog collar complete with a small padlock. Mark held Jim perfectly still while Daniel locked the dog collar around the sentinel's neck. Jim's blue eyes held a fiery fury directed at Daniel. 

"Daniel, this isn't necessary. Don't do this, please." Blair said, but quieted when Daniel looked at him. 

"It is necessary. The sentinel must be taught his place." Daniel said, and then turned to Jim, "Get in, Sentinel." He ordered indicating the open kennel. 

Mark pushed the sentinel inside when Jim refused. Once Jim was in the kennel, Daniel closed the door and padlocked it. He then shut the back of the jeep and led Blair around to the side doors. Mark got into the driver's seat while Margie took shotgun. Daniel herded Blair into the back seat. 

Blair sat between Daniel and another man. Blair recognized the man as Phillip. The other two, Blake and Bobby took the other jeep. Mark started the jeep and they drove away from the apartment and onto the highway. The full moon illuminated their passage from the only place Blair called home. 

**CHAPTER TWO**  


They drove for what seemed hours, leaving the city of Cascade behind. Blair sat silently for a while, and none of his captors offered any conversation. 

Inside his fear was rising, fear for himself, but mostly fear for the sentinel who rode in the back like a dog in a cage. 

They turned off the highway some three hours outside of Cascade, and onto a gravel paved rode that led deeper into the Cascadian Mountains. It was a few hours till dawn, but Blair new they would make it. Daniel wouldn't be so stupid as to not plan for that. 

"Why now?" Blair suddenly asked. 

Daniel looked at him. "Grandfather said it was time." 

Blair shivered at Daniel's words. 

The jeep Grand Cherokee stopped in front of the large three-story cabin hidden in the depths of the Cascadian Mountains. Blair shivered at the sight of the familiar cabin he had lived in as a child for a short time. They climbed out of the vehicle. Mark and Margie went to the back to get Jim. 

Daniel and Phillip kept Blair between them. Sunrise was an hour away and already it was lighter from the first rays of false dawn. Blair watched as Margie and Mark emerged from behind the jeep with Jim following. 

Blair tried not to cry as he saw his sentinel, walking barefoot through the gravel drive, wearing only the pair of gray sweat pants, hands secured behind his back, being led by a leash attached to the chain dog collar. Jim looked majorly pissed, and Blair felt fear tighten in his gut. The fear grew worse as the group headed into the house. 

The entrance opened into a short hallway that led to a large spacious living room complete with a fireplace. A magnificent staircase with carved stone gargoyles on the banisters led upwards into the other stories of the cabin. 

The living room was occupied. A leather recliner faced them as they came in. Seated in the recliner was a man who looked to be about fifty, whose dark eyes suggested wisdom of more advanced years. The man wore a comfortable velvet robe, and a blanket covered his lap and legs. That along with a gargoyle headed cane suggested frailty, but Blair knew it was all an illusion. Kneeling beside the chair was Grandfather's human servant, Caleb. 

Caleb was a tall dark colored man. He wore a pair of black slacks, a black silk shirt opened at the chest, and a chain dog collar similar to the one Jim wore. 

Sitting or standing in various positions throughout the room was the rest of the 'family' and their human servants. 

"Welcome home, Blair, my grandson." Grandfather said. 

"I am NOT your grandson." Blair said crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant gesture. Behind them Mark pushed on Jim's shoulder forcing the sentinel to kneel. 

"Of course you are Blair. Naomi took you away from me, but now you are here." 

"Only because you forced my hand. I want nothing to do with the family. Leave me in peace. I happen to like the sun, what little we get in Cascade." 

"You are my chosen Heir. Only you will be powerful enough to take my place. Not even we live forever." The old man stood up and walked over to Blair, who avoided looking into those dark eyes. 

The man put a hand beneath the observer's chin and lifted Blair's head up. Closing his eyes, Blair wished he could close his ears as well. Grandfather's voice was soft and hypnotic. 

"Come, Blair. It is time to claim your heritage." 

The voice wrapped around the anthropologist and he followed Grandfather into another room. Before walking into the room, Grandfather looked at Daniel. 

"Prepare the sentinel." He ordered, and then closed the door. 

**CHAPTER THREE**  


Inside the room, Grandfather laid Blair on the bed and leaned over. 

"You will be powerful, Blair. Not even the council will rival your power. In two decades you will be able to supplant me. The Council will fear you, and you will eventually be able to take your place among them as Leader. You will be magnificent." Grandfather said as he moved his fingers lightly over Blair's cheek. 

The young shaman stared straight ahead, mind fuzzy from Grandfather's voice, mesmerized by the old man's powers. 

Grandfather bared his fangs and sank them into Blair's neck piercing the jugular. Drinking deeply of the powerful shaman blood, reveling in the power coursing through the young veins was like drinking the finest wine, or having the best sex. He drained Blair until the heart began to slow. 

Grandfather then removed his mouth from the wound, and bit into his own wrist. Allowing his blood to drop into Blair's mouth, Grandfather watched as the young shaman slowly awakened, and grasped his master's wrist bringing it swiftly to his luscious lips. He allowed his newborn prodigy to drink from him like a puppy on its mother's teat. 

Eventually Grandfather had to force his wrist away from Blair. Blair looked at Grandfather with wide eyes that seemed to glow with their own eternal light. 

"Dawn comes, my young one." Grandfather said. "You are too young, you must sleep." With that he picked up Blair in his arms and carried him up the stairs to a room that held a casket made of the finest oak. Inside the casket was earth from the Cascade Mountains. Rich fine loamy soil that would ground Blair to powers of the Earth and allow him to sleep peacefully. 

Grandfather laid Blair, who was already drifting into that half death state that was brought about by the rising of the sun, into the coffin. The soil seemed to embrace him, and Grandfather brushed his lip over Blair's, then closed the casket. 

Grandfather came downstairs and was met by Caleb. 

"The sentinel?" Grandfather asked. 

"Taken care of, Master." Caleb answered, his head bowed. 

"Good. See to it he cared for, given food and water. Do not let him escape. He must be readied for tonight." 

"Yes, Master." 

Grandfather stroked Caleb's neck above the chain as he spoke, and then released his servant. 

"I will retire for the day. I expect you to be there when I awaken. Other than that, you must spend the day taking care of the sentinel." 

"Yes, Master." 

Grandfather walked up the stairs to his room, and lay down in the dark oak casket, and allowed the death sleep to take over him. 

Caleb walked into the room the sentinel was being held in. The room was stark, with no bed, or lamps, nor any windows. On the floor was a mattress with sheets, and blankets. Lying on the mattress was the sentinel. His hands had been released, and the leash replaced with a chain padlocked to his collar. The room had been searched for anything the sentinel might use to pick the locks. From the looks of things, Caleb knew that Mark had enjoyed searching the sentinel for such items. 

Jim glared at the tall black man as he entered the room. He had stretched out his hearing to try and find Blair. He had heard the things the old man had said to Blair, but had really not understood what he had meant. During that time, Jim had been dragged into the room. Mark was physically stronger than Jim, event though the man was about as thin as Blair. Mark had dragged him inside, locked the chain to his collar, and then stripped him. The man had searched through Jim's clothes, all the time leering at Jim's nakedness, while Daniel had held him down. 

"Mark." Daniel had warned the other man, and it seemed to work because Mark finished his search, and threw Jim's clothes at him. The two had then left, and Jim had redressed. 

Now Jim watched the black man who wore a collar similar to Jim's. In his Vice days he had seen places were people kept sex slaves. Some had been illegal because the slaves had been there against their will. Others were legit, with signed contracts, and no sign of any drugs or illegal activities. 

This place reminded Jim of that, but he and Blair were definitely here against their will, and he wondered if the others were to. 

The door opened behind the black man, and a woman also wearing a collar came inside. In her hands was a tray of food, which she set down within Jim's reach. Jim nose caught the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and jam. He could also smell hot coffee, and orange juice. 

The woman stood up and together, the two collared strangers left the room. 

Jim stretched out his hearing and found Blair's heartbeat, slow and steady as if in a deep sleep. Hoping Blair hadn't been drugged, Jim ignored the food and went to work on trying to get the padlocks opened. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. 

**CHAPTER FOUR**  


Sometime later, the black man entered the room. Jim had heard him heading in his direction, and had stopped fiddling with the locks. It wasn't doing any good anyway. 

The black man looked at the untouched tray, then looked directly at the sentinel. Jim looked into the dark eyes and saw age, and sadness in the dark depths. 

"You must eat. You will need your strength for tonight," the man said. 

"What's happening tonight?" Jim asked even though he didn't really want to know. 

"I cannot tell you. You must eat or I will be resort to force-feeding you. You would not like that." The man spoke in a tone that had no emotion behind it. To the sentinel it was eerie. 

"Eat. Lunch will be brought at noon. After dinner tonight at six, you will be moved to your master's room." 

"Master, huh." Jim said not bothering to hide the contempt and sarcasm in his voice. "That old man is NOT my master." 

The black man said nothing, and after a few seconds turned and left the room. 

Jim snorted. Master, indeed. That Old Man was dead if he hurt Blair any. 

Even though he knew it was pointless, Jim went back to working on the lock. He didn't like the idea of being brought to the Old Man's room. Forcing down images of what might happen in that room, Jim tried desperately to free himself. He continued to ignore the tray. 

The black man had not been lying. When lunch came at noon, Jim still hadn't come close to freeing himself. He had nothing to pick the locks with, and the iron ring the chain was padlocked to was firmly embedded in the wall. 

Neither had he touched the cold breakfast on the tray. 

The black man said nothing as five other collared men came into the room. Jim fought, but the men outnumbered him and managed to hold him down. A tube was forced down his throat, and Jim was force-fed. 

When they were done, Jim was released. His throat was raw and sore, and he gagged several times. He kept himself from vomiting because the black man had said that if he did then the procedure would be repeated. Jim shuddered at that. He had no wish to repeat that experience. 

The sentinel lay down on the mattress and pulled a blanket over him. The struggle had left him tired, and he remembered that he had had only a few hours sleep before the intruders had dragged him from his bed. He couldn't free himself, and he knew Blair was all right. He had not heard or smelled any distress from his guide. There was nothing that he could do that he hadn't already tried. When they came for him, Jim would try and get away then. 

Jim was awakened by the sound of footsteps coming toward the room. He opened his eyes, and sat up in time to see the black man walk into the room. The woman with him sat down a tray. On the plate was a large T-bone steak, cooked, but still pink and bleeding. Beside it was a large baked potato smothered in butter and melted cheese. He realized that the meals he had been receiving were full of protein; even the liquid diet they had forced fed him with. 

This time the black man stood and watched Jim eat. Jim just ignored him and ate the steak. The steak had already been cut up to bite size pieces, which was good since they only gave him a spork to eat with. They even gave him a glass of dark red wine. Jim detected no drugs in the food or the wine. 

When he was finished, the black man snapped his fingers, and several collared male came into the room. They held him down, while the black man unhooked the chain from the ring in the wall. 

Jim was half dragged and half carried up the stairs into a room. Inside the room was a casket sitting on supports. His hearing told him that it was Blair inside the casket, and his heart leaped into his chest. Why was Blair sleeping in a casket? Was it some weird kink these slave owners had? 

Jim didn't know, and his attention remained on the casket as the black man attached the leash to the floor. 

When he was placed on the ground, Jim finally noticed what else was in the room. Rings embedded into the floor were used to tie Jim face down on the floor by his wrists and ankles. Before they finished securing him, the gray sweats and boxers he wore were stripped from him. 

When they were done, the collared men left along with the black man, leaving Jim tied spread eagled and naked on the floor, Blair's slow heartbeat filling his ears. 

**CHAPTER FIVE**  


Jim had lain secured to the floor for what seemed hours. Blair's slow heartbeat filling his ears, and allowing him to relax, if only knowing that his guide was all right. His hearing caught the footsteps of someone coming toward the room, and when the door opened Jim saw the man known as Grandfather walking into the room. The smell of blood and sex wafted from the old man as he came into the room. Jim could smell the scent of the dark skinned man who had tied him in the room on the old man. 

"It is time. The sun has set." The old man said to no one in particular. 

Blair's heartbeat began to speed up to a regular rhythm, and Jim knew his guide was awakening. He thought that Blair would freak upon waking and finding himself inside a coffin, but the heartbeat never sped up to indicate panic. Instead, Jim heard the creak of the coffin lid opening. Jim tried to turn his head and see Blair, but all he got was a glimpse before a cramp in his neck forced him to turn back. The glimpse he got was of a Blair that looked as pale as a sheet. Somehow, the sight had put a fear in Jim's gut. 

"Come, my child, my heir." The old man chanted in that strange tone that had so mesmerized Blair. "Take him, he is yours." 

Blair looked down at his sentinel, who lay tied, spread-eagled, on the floor. Inside, Blair, the shaman and guide quivered, and cried, while outside the vampire, the protg, listened to his master's orders. The vampire climbed out of the coffin. The shaman tried to fight, but Grandfather was his master, his creator. He could not control the vampire on the eve of his first awakening. The hunger stirred inside him, causing physical pain. 

Jim felt Blair's hands on his bare back. The hands moved downward in a stroking manner to the round firm globes of his buttocks. In horror, Jim realized what was about to happen, and he fought his restraints. Blair's voice was as soft as honey, "Ssssshhh...Its alright." 

Jim continued to fight. The voice sounded like Blair, but something told him it wasn't Blair. The hands massaged his butt cheeks, and a tongue darted out licking the top of the cleft. The smell of arousal filled his nostrils, and Jim practically choked on it. "Ssssshhhh...it will be over soon." Blair's voice said. Jim could smell blood from his wrists as he continued to fight the restraints. 

The hands spread his butt cheeks, and Jim felt the tip of Blair's cock wet with precum against his tight opening. Blair's tongue licked the back of his neck, below the chain collar, and then his teeth nipped at the nape. 

Jim screamed in pain as Blair's cock pushed inside his ass to the hilt in one agonizing stroke. He felt the tearing of sensitive tissues, and smelled the blood. _Why_ Jim thought as a whimper escaped his throat. Then he felt another kind of pain as Blair's teeth pierced his neck, severing the jugular. _How can he.._ His thought was cut off as Blair began to suck the precious blood that flowed from Jim's neck. Then more pain as Blair pulled out halfway, and thrust in again. Jim cried out in pain, fear, humiliation and a feeling of betrayal. His guide was raping him. His world had crashed down around his ears. 

Blair continued to suck and thrust. To the vampire, the blood tasted like ambrosia, and the fucking was filling him with power. Finally, all the blood was gone from the sentinel's body, but the power coming from Blair sustained the sentinel's life as Blair climaxed spilling his seed and some of his power inside Jim. The sentinel screamed, and lost consciousness. Blair laid over his sentinel's back, his cock still inside Jim's ass. The power swirled around the sentinel, and the wound on his neck, and the tears inside his ass began to heal. The blood was replaced at an alarming rate. 

Blair, vampire, shaman, and guide, regained his mind thanks to the feeding and the bonding, and he hugged his unconscious sentinel to him, and cried tears of blood. 

**PART SIX**  


Jim woke to pain and the smell of blood. Opening his eyes slowly, trying to repress a groan, Jim took in his surroundings one sense at a time. 

His sense of smell caught the distinct odors of blood, sweat and semen. Touch afforded him with the opportunity to feel the lush carpet beneath his naked body, and the metal links that made up the collar he still wore snugly around his neck. Taste brought him the coppery taste of his own blood coming from his swollen bottom lip that he had nearly bitten completely through. Sound caught the muffled crying, that forced him out of instinct to search with his sight to find Blair sitting in a corner of the room opposite Jim, huddled, face obscured by his drawn up knees, shoulders shaking from his sobbing. 

Jim found that he could sit up. He was free of the restraints that had held him down. Instead, he was tethered only by the chain padlocked to his collar that ran from an iron ring in the floor. 

"Why?" Jim croaked out, voice hoarse from screaming. Blair lifted his head, and Jim stared in shock at the bloody tears that fell freely from Blair's blue eyes. 

"What the hell are you?" Jim asked in a panic. 

"A demon." Blair answered. "A vampire." 

"How?" Was all Jim could utter at the conviction behind Blair's words? 

"Grandfather. He brought me across. He made me...Oh God I am sorry, Jim!" He cried. 

"Blair, why..." He couldn't ask. He couldn't say the words. His guide had raped him. 

"Part of everything. Have to have a servant, or I have to kill people for blood. Need to much." 

"Blair, tell me what you mean. I don't understand. You owe me an explanation." 

"We lived here. Naomi and I. Grandfather made my father into one, but my father refused to make Naomi his servant. Grandfather didn't force the issue. I never knew why. When my father was killed by vampire hunter, Naomi was afraid that Grandfather would bring me across. We left. I didn't know that Grandfather was still watching me. Waiting for the right opportunity." 

"But why..." 

"Grandfather wanted you to be my human servant. The first awakening is when the servant is created. If its not done, then the vampire goes rogue. He hunts and kills humans for food. If a servant is created, then the vampire needs only to feed from the servant. The power that creates them, sustains their life. A vampire can feed from his servant as many times as needed, and the servant will not die. In fact the servant will live as long as his...master does." 

Jim leaned back against the wall, absorbing what Blair had said. 

*A vampire! 

It can't be possible. But he's crying blood.* every one of Jim's senses told him that Blair was different. The heart rate was slow, to slow for a human. 

The tears on his face were heavily diluted with blood. 

"I understand why you...drank from me...but why did you..." Jim trailed off again. Still as yet unable to say the words. 

"Because it is how the power is transferred. It's a part of the ritual. I don't claim to understand how it works, but it bonded you to me." 

"So...you have to...fuck me...to feed?" Jim asked. 

Blair nodded in purest anguish. 

Jim shivered. Blair could starve if he couldn't feed, but Jim didn't think he could ever let Blair touch him again. 

_But he's my guide_ , Jim thought. 

*Touching is a part of this whole sentinel/guide thing. How can I ground my senses on him if I can't let him touch me? I can't let him die. Oh, God, what do I do? * 

**PART SEVEN**  


Jim looked over at Blair, who was still huddled, when suddenly the door opened to admit Grandfather. The old man hit Blair across the head knocking the anthropologist over. 

"Weakling!" The vampire screamed, "Stop crying! Nothing is worth tears! I will make you strong. You will be strong." With each sentence he struck Blair, who just took the beating. 

At the first blow, Jim had protested, but Daniel grabbed the sentinel's collar and pushed his cheek against the floor, one knee on Jim's back. 

"Now get up, Blair." Grandfather said. 

Blair stood up, his jeans still unbuttoned, red silk boxers peeking through. Grandfather's hand ran across Blair's crotch. Blair stood stoically, knowing he couldn't fight the old man. 

"You did good, Blair. You took him hard, and made him bleed. You drank your fill. Did you taste the power? Sentinel blood is powerful. More powerful than any regular mortal. You will not need to feed for days." All the time he spoke, the vampire caressed Blair's cock through the boxers. Against his will, Blair's cock began to respond to the caressing, and Grandfather smiled as it began to harden. 

"Good boy, Blair." Grandfather turned to Daniel, "Bring him over here." 

Daniel unlocked the chain attached to Jim's collar, and dragged the sentinel over to Grandfather and Blair. Jim fought, but the vampire easily overpowered him. Grandfather reached out and grabbed Jim's chain collar, and Daniel let go. The old vampire dragged Jim closer, pushing the sentinel to his knees in front of Blair. 

With his other hand, Grandfather pulled Blair's half swollen cock from his boxers. He pressed Jim's face closer to the cock that still had some of his blood on it. 

"Suck it." Grandfather hissed. 

Jim tightened his jaw and refused quietly. 

"Please, stop." Blair begged. Grandfather hit Blair across the face. 

"Shut up! Quit crying. You're a vampire. You are stronger than he is. Tell him to suck your cock, now!" Grandfather ordered striking Blair again. 

Blair shook his head, a silent 'no' on his lips. 

"Tell him to suck your cock, or I will have him suck mine, and Daniel's, then I will fuck his ass raw. TELL HIM! Stop being weak." 

Blair gulped, trying to fight back the tears. Quietly he said, "S...suck it." 

"Louder!" 

"Suck it." Blair said in a half whisper. 

"He belongs to you. ORDER HIM, NOW!" 

"SUCK IT!" Blair said forcefully. 

"SUCK WHAT?" Grandfather demanded. "TELL HIM. He is yours to command, to punish, to fuck, to feed!" 

"Suck my cock, now." Blair said in a forceful tone. 

Jim shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leak out as he leaned forward and took Blair's bloody cock into his mouth. 

Blair leaned his head back. *Oh, God. I'm a monster. A fucking monster. * He tried to ignore the pleasure that surged through his body as Jim used his inexperienced mouth to bring Blair to orgasm. Blair cried inside as he ejaculated into his sentinel's mouth. Bloody cum leaked from the corners of Jim's mouth. Blair looked to see Grandfather's pleased smile, and felt a shudder through his body as Jim released his now spent cock. 

Grandfather pulled a leash from his pocket, and padlocked it to Jim's collar. He handed the leash to Blair, who took it wordlessly. "Go, and clean up. There is a bathroom connected to your room. There are clothes in the dresser. In two hours we will have dinner. You will join us. You do remember the protocols, do you not?" 

Blair nodded. 

"Good." With that Grandfather walked out of the room, Daniel following. 

Blair looked down at Jim, who seemed to be zoning. He reached out and laid a hand on Jim's shoulder calling to the sentinel softly. When Jim flinched at Blair's touch, Blair withdrew his hand as if he had been burned. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay." Blair asked in his best 'guide' voice. 

Jim nodded and stood up on shaky legs. Together they walked into the bathroom. 

Inside, Blair filled the tub with warm water. He stepped back and let Jim get in. Blair sat on the toilet seat and tried not to be intrusive as Jim used the soap to wash the blood and semen, and sweat from his body. Blair then used the shower to clean himself up. He found some clothes in the dresser and changed into a clean pair of jeans, and a T-shirt. He handed Jim a pair of jeans, and boxers, who put them on silently. 

*Oh, God, * Blair thought, *is this nightmare ever going to end. I can't believe I ordered Jim to suck my dick. * He couldn't however let Grandfather use Jim like he threatened. Blair knew Grandfather always back up his threats. *How can we escape this place? * 

**PART EIGHT**  


Blair and Jim walked down the staircase with its stone gargoyle sentries. Blair was fully dressed in black jeans, and a white silk shirt tucked into the waistband. On his feet were black lace up boots, and his hair had been tied back into a ponytail. Jim on the other hand walked barefoot, wearing only a pair of black jeans, and the dog collar with a leash attached to it and the other held loosely in Blair's left hand. 

They walked silently down the stairs, and Blair led Jim into the huge dining hall with its long wooden table. Seated at the table were the members of the family, with Grandfather seated at the head. Beside each vampire, kneeling on the carpeted floor were their human servants who like Jim wore only pants, and the collar, even the women. On grandfathers right was an empty chair that Blair headed for. The young vampire was silent as he seated himself at the table. With prompting, Jim knelt down beside Blair's seat. 

Though they were vampires, the family still had functional dinners. Food was easily consumed by their kind because they had their servants, unlike rogues who could only taste food through their victim's blood. 

Slaves, humans who were not human servants but were still owned by the Family, came into the room with ladened platters. Dinner for the evening was venison steaks, vegetables, and a dark red wine that looked almost like blood. The slaves laid the platters and dishes on the center of the table. When they left, Grandfather's servant stood and filled his master's plate. When Grandfather's plate had what the man wanted, the servant looked at Jim, who immediately caught on. The sentinel stood and began to fill Blair's plate with the venison, but mostly with the vegetables, and the freshly baked bread. He sat the full plate in front of Blair then returned to his kneeling position. The servants around the tables did as Jim and Grandfather's servant did, until all vampires had a full plate. 

When it was done, Grandfather picked up his knife and fork and cut a piece of the venison. As he cut he spoke, "Tell me about your studies, Blair. I have hopes that you will be able to go back to school, once you learn your place in this Family." Picking up the piece with his bare fingers, Grandfather idly placed the venison bite in his servant's mouth. The servant chewed slowly as if savoring the taste. One look at grandfather's face said that he was enjoying something, but for the life of him, Jim couldn't figure out what. 

Blair's fingers were against his mouth, a bite of venison between the delicate pads. Obediently, Jim opened his mouth and Blair placed the bite on Jim's tongue. The taste exploded on the sentinel's tongue, the seasonings, the light blood taste that said the venison was only medium well cooked, and the 'wild' taste that all game animals had. He dared to look up and see that Blair had his eyes closed and looked in ecstasy. It was only then that he realized Blair tasted the food through their bond as Jim tasted it; for the first time experiencing a heightened sense that Blair had so avently studied. 

The meal continued like that. While Blair spoke of his schooling, and the others spoke of normal things, each of the vampires fed their human servants all the while experiencing the taste of the food along with their servants. 

When all the food was consumed, Grandfather stood and bid them all a "Good Morning" then left the room already fondling his servant's genitals. Once Grandfather was gone, the others stood to leave as well. Morning was but a few hours away. Most of the vampires, however, were feeling the blood hunger, which was not unusual after a meal. They were headed to their room to appease their blood lust, and sexual urges. 

Blair had neither the hunger, nor the urges. Grandfather had been right in the fact that Jim's blood was more powerful than regular human blood. He felt as if he had just eaten, and he knew he would not feel the blood hunger for a few days at least. The sexual urges, though there, only made him sick, as the image of Jim beneath him, screaming in pain, or the image of his cock in the sentinel's mouth flew across his mind like the images from a movie reel. Instead of going up to his room, Blair went into the den with its huge fireplace. The young vampire sat in a large recliner, while his sentinel knelt beside it. 

"I don't know what to do?" Blair whispered sentinel soft. It was untrue that vampires could hear like sentinels. Rogues had a small ability in that area, but vampires hunted by scent mostly. The scent of blood and fear. But only rogues hunted humans. 

"Neither do I. Except maybe to load up on a few wooden stakes." Jim said trying to be humorous but falling short. 

"That would work, if you could catch a vampire unawares. Fire would work better, but sunlight works best of all." 

"Garlic?" Jim asked. 

"A myth. I like garlic, and so does Grandfather." 

Jim knew that was true because their had been garlic on the venison steaks. 

"So you can't eat regular food?" Jim asked. 

"No. My system won't tolerate it. I experience food when you eat it. The only thing that I can eat is blood." 

Jim shuddered at that. 

"I am so sorry, Jim. I wish I could end it all for us. I'm not sure I have that kind of courage." 

"Blair, your one of the bravest men I know. Suicide is the act of a coward." 

"Or a desperate man." Blair whispered. 

"If you kill yourself, you would not only be committing suicide, but murder. Or did you forget that I would die with you." 

"No. Oh God, Jim. I don't think I can handle this. In a few days the hunger will be back. I can't do that again. But if I don't eat, I will starve to death. Either way, I hurt you." 

Jim laid his hand on Blair's arm, "I can't watch you starve, Chief." 

Blair looked at him incredulously, "Do you know what your saying?" 

Jim nodded, "Yes, I am giving you permission. When the time comes, ...do what you have to do, Chief. We'll escape from here somehow, but we can't do that if your weak from hunger." 

Blair just stared at his sentinel, blood red tears forming in his eyes. 

**PART NINE**  


"Dawn is coming." Blair whispered. As if in a trance Blair stood from the chair and walked toward the staircase. Jim scrambled to his feet and followed. They went up the stairs and into Blair's room with its hand carved coffin. 

Regular servants had cleaned the room thoroughly, but Jim could still smell blood and semen however faintly. He dialed down quickly his sense of smell. 

A mattress had been placed on the floor covered in light blue silk sheets with a dark blue down comforter. Down pillows with pillowcases that matched the sheets lay at the head of the mattress corresponded with the head of the coffin. A chain padlocked to the coffin ran down to the mattress where it lay coiled upon the comforter like a viper waiting to strike. 

Grandfather walked into he room. The sentinel could smell semen and blood on the old vampire. 

"Dawn approaches, Blair. You know what to do." The man said in a low tone. 

Blair nodded, then walked forward with Jim following. With low whispered commands that only Jim could hear, Blair directed the sentinel to strip down completely, and crawl into the silk sheets. Jim obeyed, not wanting to rouse Grandfather's ire. 

Jim flinched at Blair's touch when the guide reached out to unsnap the leash. Blair fought the tears that threatened to come at the sight of his sentinel's flinch. Instead, the young vampire sucked it up, refusing to give Grandfather a reason to become angry. Blair padlocked the chain to Jim's collar, and then with a light stroke of his hand down his sentinel's head that caused Jim to shudder lightly, Blair stood up and opened his coffin. Lying within the coffin, Blair reached up and closed the lid. 

Outside sunlight peaked over the mountains, and sleep enfolded Blair into its embrace. 

Grandfather stood in the open doorway. He could feel the dawn, and the sleep that attempted to claim him. Old and powerful, Grandfather could fight the sleep for several hours after dawn, but even he would succumb when the sun reached its highest point at noon. 

Jim could feel the old man's eyes on him. *Shouldn't you be in your coffin too, you old bat. * Jim thought. The sentinel lay on his side, his back to the old vampire, and eyes upon the coffin. He could hear Blair's slow heartbeat. He could count minutes between each beat, minutes between each breath. The thought frightened him deep within his bones. His guide was a vampire. His guide was his master. They were bound body and soul, and his blood sustained Blair's life. And Blair had raped him. Jim had never been taken, having never had a male lover. Though his feelings for Blair had begun to change from friendship to lust to love within the past year, Jim had not been ready to take that final journey. And now the choice had been ripped from him. And Jim, no longer a virgin, was trapped in a hell that he could not escape. 

Thoughts swirled through the sentinel's mind, and sleep was a long time coming. 

Jim was awakened at noon when a servant came into the room with a breakfast tray. A stack of pancakes with butter and syrup, sausage patties, scrambled eggs, and a large glass of orange juice sat upon the tray that the woman placed on he floor beside the mattress. 

When the woman left, Jim sat up, and started to eat. *Blair would have fit if he knew what they were feeding me. * Blair always swore that if he hadn't come along and changed Jim's eating habits then the sentinel would have died of a heart attack at forty. Jim smiled as he thought of Blair lecturing Jim on the evils of cholesterol. 

Then Jim sobered as he realized something, *I can't die unless Blair dies. * The words had not sunk in when Blair had said them. Even when Jim had argued that if Blair starved himself, or killed himself then he would be killing Jim. His mind had refused to acknowledge that fact until now. 

Jim finished his breakfast, and pushed the tray away from his bed. Lying back down, Jim pulled the comforter over him, and tried to go back to sleep. 

But his body wasn't tired, and refused to even try. To the sentinel it seemed strange to not be able to DO something. The chain limited his movements within the room. With a growl Jim, threw the covers off of him, and walked into the bathroom. The chain was long enough that he could reach the toilet, but not long enough to allow him to shower. 

After finishing his business, Jim walked back into the room, and sat down on the mattress. 

Another servant came into the room, and Jim watched as she collected the tray. After she left, Jim removed the covers, and got down on the floor. He started with a hundred push-ups, and then moved to two hundred sit-ups. The exercise cleared his mind, and allowed it to focus upon his body. The soreness in his backside had disappeared, fortunately, and there was no physical reminder of what had happened. Not that he needed one. His mind remembered all to well. 

Hours later, Jim, covered in a sheen of sweat from his exercise lifted his head when the door opened to admit Grandfather's servant. 

Caleb stared at Jim, who glared at the dark skinned servant. 

"He trusts you won't stake him in the day?" Jim asked roughly. There was no need for him to name names. 

"Of course. We have been together for over eight hundred years." Caleb answered. 

Jim choked, "Eight hundred years?" 

Caleb nodded his head once solemnly, "Yes. I was a Moor, fighting against the English invaders. I was wounded in a battle, and taken by an English lord who was also a vampire. My master's own creator, who brought him across and gave me to him." 

"It must have rankled being in the hands of heathens." 

"Perhaps, at first. But I found that I enjoyed immortality. You will too." 

Jim shook his head, "Not at this price." 

Caleb shrugged, unconvinced. 

"So do you have a reason for coming up here, or did you just want to bullshit." Jim asked. 

Caleb looked at him; "The reason you were chained here was not only to keep you from harming any of the others, but to also protect your master." 

"Protect him from whom?" Jim asked. 

Caleb hesitated then said, "there are those who are not content with their lot in life or the Master's choice of heirs." 

"You mean some of the other vampires might try to kill Blair. How can I protect him from vampires that are stronger than I am." He hated admitting that, but to protect Blair... 

"Like your master, the other vampires must sleep during the day. Only Grandfather is strong enough to stay awake past dawn. You need to protect him from those sent by your master's enemies." 

"You mean other human servants." 

Caleb nodded. 

"They are not all chained up like I am, are they?" 

Caleb shook his head, "No, like myself, they are free to roam during the day." 

Jim nodded in understanding. 

"Lunch will be brought in a few hours, " Caleb suddenly announced changing the subject, "Dinner will be like last night.' And with that Caleb left the room. 

A few hours later, lunch was brought. The large bowl of chili, saltine crackers, cornbread, and green onions filled him up, and Jim managed to fall asleep for a few hours. He awoke when a servant came in to remove the empty tray. 

Hours later, Jim began to shake involuntarily as he heard Blair's heartbeat begin to speed up as the sun set and the vampire began to awaken. Memory brought back the fear, and Jim gripped his pillow tightly as his body shook, inwardly cursing himself for his fear. 

Jim heard the coffin lid creak open, and he nearly laughed as it gave him visions of old vampire movies with Dracula and creaking coffins. Mirth was still, however, when Jim looked over in time to see Blair sit up in his coffin, skin pale, blue eyes glowing with an impossible brightness. Fear raced down Jim's spine at the sight. 

Blair looked over at his sentinel and servant, and his heart pained, as he smelled the fear emanating from the shivering form on the mattress. Luckily, Blair did not need to feed. He still felt strong and full, the benefit of having drunk from a sentinel. Slowly, Blair climbed out of his coffin, till his feet stood on the mattress. 

"Jim, man, its all right," Blair said in his soothing guide tone, "I don't need to feed tonight, okay. I'm just going to remove the chain." He reached out to Jim's collar and accidentally brushed against Jim's neck on bare skin, which caused the sentinel to flinch. Blair drew back his hand quickly as if burned. "Its all right," Blair continued his litany to soothe the sentinel till eventually the trembling subsided, and Jim calmed enough that Blair was able to touch the sentinel's neck. Blair unhooked the chain, and laid it on the silk sheets. Then taking the chain leash he had used last night from inside the coffin, Blair snapped it to Jim's collar. 

"You coddle him." Grandfather said from the doorway where he had watched. 

Blair said nothing. Instead he straightened and stood waiting. Jim moved to his knees beside Blair, eyes and head down in a submissive pose, still nude. 

Grandfather came forward and ran a finger down Blair's cheek, "Are you hungry Blair?" 

"No, Grandfather." Blair answered. 

"Is it not wonderful. Even I, a day after feeding, feel a slight stirring of hunger. Sentinel blood is strong." His hand moved to Jim's face, fingers moving down to the sentinel's neck, the carotid artery beneath his fingertips. "Do you know why I know, Blair?" He asked as he lightly stroked Jim's neck. 

Blair knew Grandfather wanted an answer, "Yes, Grandfather." 

"Your father's servant. Do you remember him, Blair?" 

Blair could barely recall the tall blonde man who had been his father's human servant. "Vaguely, Grandfather." 

"He was also a sentinel." Grandfather revealed Blair stared at Grandfather in shock. 

"I had such hopes for your father, Blair. He was to be my heir. That Hunter suffered slowly for your Father's death." As he spoke he continued to pet Jim's neck. "A few times I tasted his sentinel. I felt the power in his blood." 

Blair knew that tasted meant that Grandfather had drunk from his father's servant. A vampire could drink from another's servant but it incapacitated the servant depending on how much blood was taken because it required the servant's master's powers transferred through penetrative sex to regenerate the blood quickly. A vampire only offered his servant's blood to a vampire of greater power as a tribute, to a rival vampire to seal a truce, or to an ally as a gift. A vampire of greater power can also take the blood without the other master's approval as a show of dominance over the weaker vampire. 

Jim shivered involuntarily at the tone in Grandfather's voice. The old vampire smiled when he felt the shiver beneath his fingertips. 

"We will eat with a few hours Blair." Grandfather said. 

Blair nodded. 

Grandfather lifted Jim's chin to peer at his face, "And dessert will be after." He licked his lips, and then smiled revealing fanglike canines. He released Jim's chin, and looked at Blair. The shaman nodded in understanding. 

Grandfather left the room 

"He's going to drink from me, isn't he?" Jim asked in a whisper. 

"Only a little bit," Blair answered. "He'll incapacitate you if he takes more than a pint or two." 

"And if he does?" Jim asked 

"If he drains you or close to it, then you'll be in a sort of coma for a couple of days unless..." He trailed off. 

"Unless what?" 

"Unless I...take you and transfer my power to you." 

Jim shivered at the thought. 

"Come on, let's get you ready for dinner, and after." The last was said in a low whisper, but Jim heard it. 

Jim gained his feet and followed Blair into the bathroom. There he started the water and took his bath with Blair still holding the leash. Before Blair took his shower, however, he told Jim to lie down on the massage table. 

"Why?" Jim asked. 

"Grandfather likes for his...offerings to be oiled, and ready for him." Was all Blair said, but he didn't look at Jim's face. 

Jim closed his eyes for a second, and then did as he was told, lying on his back. 

Blair took out a bottle of rosehip-scented oil. He poured some on his hands and beginning at Jim's pecs, he rubbed the oil in his sentinel's skin moving up to his shoulders, then down his arms. Once done with the arms, he started again at Jim's chest and work down his washboard stomach. Avoiding the lax genitals, Blair moved down Jim's legs one at a time, until they were completely covered in the oil. Blair hesitated for a second, then filled his hand with oil again and worked the scented oil onto Jim's cock and balls. The lax penis never stirred beneath Blair's careful hands. When he was done, Blair had Jim turn onto his stomach. Jim did so slowly, trying to mentally slow his heart rate that had suddenly skyrocketed. Again Blair poured oil into his hand and began at Jim's shoulders working his way down the strong back, avoiding the rounded buttocks and down to Jim's feet. 

"Jim..." Blair began then took a deep breath, "he may want to..." He couldn't say it. 

"Fuck me?" Jim finished through clenched teeth. 

"Yeah maybe. I don't know for sure. If...if he does you won't heal quickly like you did....before. So I need to...to prepare you." Blair said. 

"Jim closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the table, "Go ahead." he said through clenched teeth. 

Blair felt bloody tears fall down his face as he poured oil into his hand and moved one finger between Jim's ass cheeks and found Jim's center. With slow steady strokes of his oiled fingers, Blair prepared Jim's anus for whatever Grandfather might wish to do. The other hand he rubbed over Jim's back in an effort to soothe the agitated sentinel. 

When he was finished, Jim put on a pair of black jeans that Blair handed to him. He wore no underwear beneath them. Blair took his shower, while Jim waited, then dressed in a pair of black jeans, a light blue silk dress shirt, and black boots. They left the room with Blair still holding Jim's leash, and went downstairs to eat dinner with the family, and for whatever grandfather had planned. In the dining room the other family members awaited them. Blair sat down in his usual seat, and Jim kneeled down beside Blair's chair. Grandfather reached over and ran a hand down Jim's well-oiled shoulder. 

"Rose hips, my favorite," The old vampire said with a pleased smile that widened when Jim shuddered beneath the touch. 

Grandfather removed his hand, and the servants entered with the trays of food. Dinner consisted of roast beef and potatoes with gravy and onions, fresh baked bread, corn, fried okra, and green beans. Caleb stood and filled his Master's plate. 

When Caleb finished, Jim followed in suit. When everyone's plate was filled they began to eat. This time conversation was light, and Grandfather never asked Blair any direct questions. Jim ate everything that Blair placed against his lips, turning up the dial so that Blair could really taste the food. 

The other vampires would give Blair strange looks that Jim interpreted as hostile. Remembering what Caleb had said, Jim used his senses to 'read' the mood of the room. Though a vampire's heart rate and breathing was slower than normal humans, they had as little control over their bodily reactions as humans had. He could sense the hostile ones, from the subdued ones, and Jim memorized the scents of the hostile vampires' human servants. After all Jim was still Blair's Blessed Protector even if Blair could throw Jim through a brick wall. 

When dinner was done, the servants came back in and removed the dishes. Grandfather gave orders for everyone to gather in the den. 

Everyone followed Grandfather into the den with their human servants trailing behind. Once in the den everyone seated themselves as servants brought in wine glasses. 

Each vampire took the wrist of their human servant, bit into it and drained some of the blood into their wine glass. Shakingly, Blair did the same, and Jim tried to not to cry out when Blair's teeth bit through his wrist. 

The bite healed up quickly, even with out the transfer of power through sex, and Jim was grateful for that. 

The vampires each sipped their blood and Grandfather introduced them to Blair. Blair remembered some of them from his time there as a child, but most of the others were new to the brood. The welcomed Blair in a rather subdued manner, some were distant and cold about it. Jim knew them to be the hostile ones he had identified earlier. 

When the introductions were done, Grandfather dismissed everyone but Blair, and the others left to continue the evening. 

When everyone was gone from the den, Grandfather walked up and ran a hand down Jim's oiled chest. "Is he prepared for me, Blair?" grandfather asked. 

"Yes, Grandfather." Blair answered. He could see that Jim was already shuddering beneath Grandfather's hand. Wishing he had the strength to fight Grandfather and save Jim from the old vampire, Blair locked his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide his emotions. 

Grandfather was not fooled, but did not call Blair on it. Reaching down he gripped Jim's chain collar in his left hand and removed the leash with his right. Pulling Jim to his feet, Grandfather led Jim from the den into the room he had created Blair in. 

Near the nightstand and bed, grandfather pushed Jim onto his knees. With his mouth close to Jim's ear Grandfather whispered, "Unbutton your jeans." 

Jim slowly moved his trembling hand to the buttoned fly of his jeans. His hands refused to stop shaking so it was slow going as he unbuttoned the fly. His lax cock peeked out of the now open fly. 

"Push them down below your hips." Grandfather ordered. 

Jim pushed his jeans down until the rough fabric was below his butt. A hand moved around him and gripped his cock roughly. Jim bit his lip to keep from crying out, but the smell of blood only aroused Grandfather, and he roughly gripped Jim's chin, turned Jim's head toward him and roughly kissed the sentinel's mouth. Sucking on the lip to taste the blood oozing from the small wound, Grandfather's other hand caressed Jim's cock, but the sentinel turned his touch dial down as far as he could, and the combination of that and his disgust and fear kept the sentinel's cock from reacting to the caresses. 

However, that only served to make Grandfather angry, and he drew back his hand and hit Jim's face with a closed fist at about half his strength, which served to nearly knock the sentinel into unconsciousness. As it was, Jim ended with his bruised and swelling face pressed against the ground with Grandfather's hand pushing down on the back of his head. The other hand removed the leather belt grandfather wore. With one hand he folded the belt nearly in half and gripped the folded end. The other end dangled with the buckle firmly in place. 

With a strong swing of his arm, Grandfather brought the buckle sharply against Jim's bare ass leaving a buckle shaped bruise. Jim yelped when the buckle hit him, in surprise and pain. The buckle touched flesh again and again. Each time leaving bruises and at one point opened the skin. Grandfather leaned down and sucked the blood flowing from the open cut on Jim's left ass cheek. 

At this point Jim was shaking uncontrollably, and whimpering deep in his throat. Grandfather smiled at the sound emanating from Jim's throat, and beat Jim's ass a few more times with the belt. 

Grandfather, believing the sentinel to be completely subdues, removed his hand from the sentinel's head, and used both hands to open the fly of his pants. 

At that moment, Jim reached out and with all his strength tore the leg from the nightstand, and moved with Special Forces, Covert Ops swiftness, and embedded the makeshift stake in Grandfather's chest missing the heart by a few centimeters. 

Grandfather's eyes glowed red, and he howled in pain and fury. With one hand he knocked Jim onto the ground. The sentinel hit the ground like a felled tree. Grandfather removed the stake, and the gaping wound began to heal over. Gripping the stake, Grandfather advanced on Jim, who was still conscious. Teeth bared, Grandfather grabbed Jim by his collar, and moved the sentinel into a perfect kneeling position, ass up, and head down. He gripped the stake firmly. 

Blair sat huddled on the floor, knees hugged against his chest, crying. He jumped when he heard Jim's agonizing scream. He had heard Grandfather's roar filled with pain, and knew Jim had tried to attack Grandfather. Blair's only consolation was the knowledge that Jim's couldn't die, though he knew the sentinel would wish he were dead before the night was over. 

Jim awoke slowly to pain. His body was one massive hurt. Groaning, Jim opened his eyes to see Blair' face looking at him worriedly. 

Jim smiled weakly, "Hey, Chief. Did you get the license number of that truck?" 

Blair's eyes filled with bloody tears which served to remind Jim of the predicament they were in, "Jim, you brave, stupid, crazy fool. Why the hell did you do that?" Blair asked in a tone filled with worry and fear, but tinged with pride. Only his sentinel would be brave enough to face his fears and attack a vampire. 

"I can't believe I missed his heart," Jim mumbled. 

"I can't believe you did that. God, you pissed him off. Even Caleb said he'd never seen a servant beaten so severely as you were. He drained you completely. You've been in a coma for three days!" 

Jim heard the fear in Blair's voice. "Sorry, Chief. I just couldn't let him...not without trying to fight back." 

"I know, Jim. I know." 

Jim squinted, then blinked, then looked closer at Blair, "Jeez, Chief. Your too pale, and your veins are showing." 

Blair lowered his head, "It's been five days, Jim. I could probably go a another day, maybe two, but after that I'll probably starve to death." 

Jim shivered at that. 

"One good thing, if there's such a thing in this mess, is that all this will heal." He waved indicating Jim's body. 

The sentinel searched inward with his senses to inspect the damage. Both his legs were broke, the right one completely shattered. His right hand had been crushed, his left cheekbone was broke. He had five broken ribs. Exploring further he discovered the long jagged tears in his rectum, the open cuts on his back and buttocks as well as the deep bruises, and tear on his throat. He could feel each wound healing. Not as fast as he would if Blair had transferred his power to him, but faster than a normal human would heal. Much faster. In fact, his torn throat wound was closed up on its way to healing completely with no scars. As a normal human, his injuries would have been life threatening, the throat wound alone would have killed him. As it was the wounds were painful, and throbbed with the beat of his heart, but he managed to turn the dials down considerably. He was completely incapacitated. 

"Do what you need to do, Chief. We can't let him win." 

"Tomorrow night then, you'll be healed more." 

"I'll be completely healed if you do it now." 

"God, Jim. You just woke up after being.... assaulted and you want me to...God, the tears are barely healed. It will hurt even worse. No, I won't do it." 

"Chief, I can't protect you if I can't even walk." 

"Protect me? Protect me from whom?" 

"Caleb told me a few of these other vampires aren't too happy that you're the heir." 

Blair nodded thoughtfully, "I'm not surprised. Some of them have been with Grandfather a long time." 

"Chief you need to feed. Yeah, it'll hurt, but then I'll heal quickly." 

Blair looked at Jim. //Either way its going to happen, or we'll both die. If I wait, he'll just suffer. I do it now it'll be painful, but he'll heal all his wounds practically instantly. // 

Blair closed his eyes, then nodded, "All right, Jim." 

Jim closed his eyes. "Help me turn over." 

//I can't believe I'm doing this//, Blair thought, //My best friend has two broken legs, broken ribs and was sodomized with a stake that he had tried to use to kill a vampire, and I'm going to roll him over onto his stomach to fuck him and drink his blood. I'm a fucking monster. Oh God, I'm a damned monster!//Blair's mind was crying out at the thought while his body screamed at him for nourishment. His cock had been hard and leaking since he woke up. Carefully, he rolled Him onto his stomach, stabbing pains shooting through his heart at each moan and hiss that Jim uttered. 

Jim was already starting to shake uncontrollably. Blair stood and went into the bathroom. He returned with some of the oil, mallow scented this time. 

Talking in a low voice, almost a whisper, in his guide voice, Blair petted Jim's head, ignoring the blood hunger and his hard cock. 

The voice and touch of his guide eventually got through to the sentinel and the shivering slowly stopped. After a few minutes, Blair opened the oil. Pouring some into his hands, he rubbed them together, then placed his hand lightly on the rounded buttocks trying to avoid the belt buckle shaped bruises and the scabbed over wounds. Jim shuddered at the first touch, but Blair continued his guide voice, and something inside Jim, perhaps the primitive sentinel within his subconscious, recognized the guide and Blair rubbed the oil onto the firm mounds. One oiled finger found its way between Jim's butt cheeks and explored the entrance to his body. 

Jim hissed when the finger pushed inside aggravating the tears at the entrance. When Blair sought to remove his finger, Jim said, "Don't Chief. It has to be done." 

Blair hesitated, and then nodded knowing Jim was right. Using more oil, he pressed two fingers inside and found Jim's prostate. The combination of pleasure and pain caused endorphins to rush through his system, and his cock responded. 

When Blair removed his fingers to begin using three, he saw that they were covered in blood, and tears filled his eyes. He oiled his fingers again, and inserted three fingers inside Jim's ass. Again he found the prostate, and massaged it. Jim groaned from the pleasure/pain he felt, and his cock became half hard. Blair removed his three fingers, and lathered his cock with oil. 

Guiding the head of his oiled cock to Jim's bloody anus, Blair leaned over and began to suck on Jim's neck, on the opposite side from where Grandfather had torn Jim's throat. 

At the same time Blair bit into Jim's neck, he pushed his hard cock into Jim's rectum in one stroke. 

Jim cried out and his half hard cock deflated. He could feel Blair's fangs in his neck, and blood flowing from his body into Blair's mouth, and the hard cock deep inside him. Blair began to thrust his hips as he sucked. 

When the last drop of blood was swallowed by Blair, he shot his seed deep inside his sentinel's body. Blair released his sharp teeth from Jim's neck. 

Power engulfed the sentinel inside, blood was regenerated, bone reknitted, tendon, muscles and tissues healed, pain dissipated. 

Blair pulled out his spent, flaccid cock from Jim's healed ass, and collapsed onto the mattress beside the shivering sentinel. 

Blair ran his hand lightly down the shuddering flanks and murmured soothing words in his guide voice until the shivering passed and Jim was more relaxed. Jim turned his head and looked at Blair's face. the face was not as pale as before, nor did the veins show any longer. The blue eyes were shiny with blood red tears. 

Reaching out, Jim stroked Blair's face with a hesitant fingertip. "Maybe next time will be better." Jim said. 

"I wish that there was not going to be a next time." Blair said. 

"I don't. I wish the need for it wasn't there, but I've always loved you." 

Blair gasped. 

"I wanted to say that for so long," Jim continued, "but I was afraid. Afraid you'd say no, afraid you'd say yes. And I knew I wasn't ready to have a sexual relationship with you. Now I regret not saying anything sooner. I love you, Blair. I think I always have." 

"Oh god, Jim. I love you, too. I was afraid to say it as well. Afraid of what you would say, I guess." 

Jim leaned over and kissed Blair's mouth with his own lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Jim pulled back. 

"You taste like blood." Jim said. 

"I'm sorry." Blair whispered. 

"Its all right," Jim answered and leaned over and kissed Blair again. This time he felt Blair's tongue against his lips seeking entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth and Blair's tongue found his as the kiss deepened. 

((AUTHOR'S NOTE: This next part is written in an entirely different point of view than what I have been doing, and in a kind of different style. It fits this part I think, and it won't continue like to the end. Also this next part will begin the new idea my muse had. Please read the warning I posted the other day before reading this)) 

* * *

Two days passed, and the moon turned full. Everything changed that day. 

It was morning, about 0800 hours. The sun was up, and had been for a couple of hours. Grandfather had taken to his coffin instead of staying awake till noon. It took a lot of energy for the old vampire to stay awake when the sun was up and he could find no reason that day to expend the energy. It was early, so all the human servants were still asleep, and the normal servants were quietly going about their duties, cleaning and getting ready for breakfast. 

The Hunters found their job to be easy that day. They managed to sneak into the cabin without alerting anyone. Even Jim with his sentinel abilities missed their entrance since his senses were not on alert for intruders into the house, just into Blair's room. 

The old way of killing a vampire can be a bloody mess, and not very quiet. However, technology had provided a quieter, easier means of killing vampires, and the Hunters were employing the use of silver nitrate. One syringe full would kill any vampire not matter the age. Two syringes, one a potent poison to incapacitate the servant, and the other silver nitrate to kill the master. Each Hunter carried these items. 

Each of the Hunters, eight in all, paired up and slipped themselves into a vampire's room, quietly, without rousing the servants. 

At a synchronized time, the Hunters injected the servants, muffling their cries with hands, while the other injected the sleeping vampire. Immediately the vampire corpses turned to ash, and the servants convulsed a few times, then died as their heart stopped. 

Smiling at each other, the Hunters snuck into the rooms of their next victims. 

Jim Ellison's senses alerted him to another presence in the room. He cracked open one eye and saw the two humans dressed in black coming toward them. He saw the syringes in their hands, and anger swept over him. With a roar like a jaguar, Jim leaped at one of the Hunters. The man, well trained, managed to hold his own with the stronger human servant. The other Hunter headed for the coffin when he saw that his buddy was dealing with the chained human servant. 

The Hunter managed to inject Jim with the poison, and the sentinel fell to the ground, the poison throwing him into a coma. 

Before the Hunters could finish their job, a roar made them turn. Grandfather, his eyes glowing a deep red, fangs bared, came into the room. The Hunters had underestimated the age of some of the vampires. 

With preternatural swiftness, Grandfather tore the Hunters apart with his bare hands. Three of his older vampires were dealing with the other Hunters. They had awoken at Jim's roar, and had quickly discovered the Hunters. 

When Grandfather was done with the Hunters, he went immediately to the coffin, stepping over the sentinel's convulsing body, and opened the coffin to see that Blair was okay. 

Angry that the Hunter's had gotten so close, Grandfather turned and took his anger out on the comatose sentinel. 

Hours later the sunset, and Blair awoke from his sun induced sleep. He opened his coffin and sat up. His mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of his sentinel. 

Jim was lying on the mattress, nude, covered in bruises, and bleeding from his mouth. The sentinel was awake, and shivering from cold and fear. The usually bright blue eyes were dimmed and hollow, and there was little intelligence in them. 

Getting out of the coffin quickly, Blair went to his sentinel's side, and used his voice and hands to bring Jim back from the pain-induced zone. 

Clarity returned to the icy blue eyes, and Jim moaned in pain. 

"What happened, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"He failed to protect you." Grandfather said. "I nearly failed." 

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked looking at the old vampire who had moved into the room from the bathroom. 

"Hunters came. Four of us died. You were to be next. Your sentinel fought, but lost, and they would have killed you had not his cry awoken us. I was angry that they got this close." 

Under Blair's petting hand, Jim whimpered in pain. "So you beat him for nothing." 

Grandfather said nothing. 

Blair used his voice and hands to try and calm the hurting sentinel. The bruises were bad, but would heal within a perhaps another hour. Blair suspected the sentinel had been worse, but had healed before Blair woke up. 

"I will not allow what happened to your Father to happen to you." Grandfather said suddenly. "I will make sure of that." 

Blair looked at Grandfather, wondering what the old vampire was up to. 

Blair got his answer when Caleb walked into the room. 

The dark skinned human servant was holding a leash. On the end of the leash, tongue lolled out of its mouth in pure canine bliss, was a large Rottweiler. 

Blair's eyes widened, "NO!" He screamed, "OH GOD NO!!!!" 

Grandfather glared at Blair angered by the scream, and tears, "Stop being weak, Blair." The growl in his voice frightened the guide, and he tried his best to calm himself. 

Grandfather motioned to Caleb, who brought the dog over to the coffin and attached the leash to the same ring that Jim was chained to. Then Caleb turned and left the room. 

"I won't." Blair said suddenly. "I don't need to. Jim is protection enough." 

"I made this mistake with your father. He refused a Guardian to, and died because of that. I will not make that mistake again. You will create a Guardian, Blair. Do not make me prove to you again who is Master here." With that Grandfather went toward the door, then at the door he turned and finished, "You have until dawn." He left the room closing the door behind him. 

"What is a Guardian?" 

Blair turned at the weak voice. Jim was slowly trying to sit up. The Rottweiler was nosing Jim's arm, and the sentinel reached out and idly patted the big dog's head. 

"He will be a Guardian." Blair said motioning to the dog. Blair could already feel the tears forming. 

"Blair?" Jim's voice said 'no more stalling'. 

"A Guardian is an animal, usually a dog because of their loyal nature, that is transformed into a kind of vampire." Blair said all in a rush. 

"What do you mean a kind of vampire?" 

"We create them exactly how we would create a human vampire, drink them dry then allow them to drink our blood, but for some reason it doesn't work the same on animals as it does humans. For one, the Guardian is able to withstand sunlight. It doesn't harm them in the least. A stake in the heart, or silver nitrate like the Hunters were using will still work, but they are impervious to sunlight and fire. Also the Guardian becomes more intelligent. Not human intelligence, but something very close." 

"So this Guardian will protect you during the day?" 

"Yes. It's what they're created for, to protect the vampire during their weakest times. As a servant you were given some supernatural gifts. You are stronger than most humans, and can go long periods without food or water before it incapacitates you, and you can't die. The Guardian, however, can be killed, but I wouldn't even try it. When needed a Guardian can transform, its the only way to describe it. They grow bigger. Imagine that dog growing to the size of a horse, fangs getting bigger, and eyes glowing red, and as fast as a vampire. Hell faster even, and you have the perfect protector." 

Jim patted the dog as Blair spoke, and at the end looked at the dog. He couldn't imagine the creature as Blair described, but if Blair says it would happen... 

"So why are you opposed. What's the down side?" 

Blair turned quickly and looked away from Jim and the dog. "Because he has to feed." He mumbled, but Jim's hearing caught it. 

"Feed. From me, right?" Jim said, blood leaving his face, and his mouth suddenly going dry. Blair nodded slowly. 

"L-like Grandfather did...o-or you do?" Jim asked in a stutter. 

Blair looked at Jim then, his eyes filled with blood red tears, "Like I do." He answered. 

Jim barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up. 

_Coward_ Blair thought to himself. He could hear Jim retching, but for once Blair was too afraid to face his sentinel. *Coward, go in there. Your sentinel needs you. * Blair shook his head, dispelling the thought. What Jim needed, Blair couldn't give. If Blair could break the bond and free Jim from the hell they both resided in, Blair would do it in a heartbeat. But that power was beyond him. 

And out of fear, Blair let Jim alone. The sentinel would not find his vampire rapist a great comfort at that moment. 

A few minutes later, Jim walked out of the bathroom, the chain falling down his back and leading to the coffin. The Rottweiler stood up and wagged its stump of a tail and barked a greeting to the sentinel. Blair looked at Jim. 

The sentinel was pale, and Blair can see fear in the icy blue eyes. Jim walked over and patted the dog's head. "Its not your fault, boy. Everything will be all right, I hope." Jim said to the dog. He didn't believe it himself. 

Blair came forward, and knelt down next to the dog. Tears fell in red streaks down his face. He placed his hand on the Rottweiler's shoulder. Then he looked at Jim. 

Jim looked back. Blair could see the sentinel was shaking, trying to control his fear, and anger. Blair lowered his eyes. It would be Jim's choice. The sentinel knew what the consequences would probably be if Blair did not create the Guardian. 

Taking deep breathes, trying not to hyperventilate, Jim knelt down in front of the dog. He patted the animal's head, tears falling down his bruised face. Closing his eyes, Jim slowly, his body shaking even more uncontrollably, turned around till his back was to the dog, then folded his arms on the mattress beneath him and rested his head on his forearms, ass in the air, body trembling with fear. 

((WARNING: You know what this will contain. Don't read further if you will be offended, because I don't want to hear how you're offended later. You were warned...twice.)) 

Blair had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around his sentinel and trying to comfort him. There would be no comfort. No soft words spoken to heal, no heartbeat to ease him into sleep, no hands to caress his body, only pain, humiliation, and fear. That was their reality. 

Leaning his head close, Blair grabbed the dog's collar and held the animal in place. The dog whined, seeming to sense what was about to happen. Blair opened his mouth wishing he could scream in outrage. Instead his fangs elongated, and Blair bit into the dog's neck, piercing the jugular. The dog whined and fought to free himself. Blair held the dog tight, and drained the animal until its heart nearly stopped beating. Then quickly, Blair bit into his own wrist, and thrust the bloody wound against the dog's muzzle. A tongue flicked out, licking the wrist. The taste was all the dog needed, and it clamped its jaws over Blair wound, and drank. 

Blair had to pry the dog's jaws open to get the animal to release his wrist. He fell back away from the dog, and watched, pain shooting into his heart. He did not want to watch, but he could not force himself to turn away. 

The dog's eyes glowed red, and the animal shook and growled. The body grew, muscles and tendons became bigger, and the head enlarged, the jaws, everything, until the dog was the size of a small horse. 

Saliva dripped from the dog's mouth, from canines the size of a man's hand. The Guardian sniffed the air; it's...his red eyes glowing with intelligence. The smell of fear permeated the room. The Guardian loved the smell of fear. Fear and blood. Hunger gnawed at the dog's belly as its cock unsheathed and enlarged until it was as big as a stallion's. The heavy balls hung beneath the dog's stumpy tail, and the cock nearly touched ground. 

Before the dog was what he needed, and craved. The Guardian pressed its nose to the tight hole presented to him. A tongue flicked out and penetrated in. The taste of his food filled his mouth, and Guardian whined in anticipation. The dog moved forward, the choke chain stretched to its fullest around the beast's throat, and placed its front paws on his prey's shoulders. The beast beneath him shivered, and convulsed, fear smell coming off his prey in waves. The Guardian brought his muzzle down and licked at the back of the beast's neck, then took the strong neck between his jaws, not yet breaking the skin. 

The dog's huge cock, erect, and full, found the small opening, and the head pressed against it. 

At the same time the Guardian's teeth broke the skin of his prey's neck, he thrust forward pushing his thick cock inside only halfway. The prey beneath him screamed in pain, and the prey's body convulsed. 

The Guardian sucked at the sweet blood that flowed from the prey's wound, and thrust his cock in even further causing the prey to cry out as it tore through the second ring of muscle. Once the guardian was in full hilt, he began to suck even more as he thrusted into the prey's ass. 

Jim's world was pain. Nothing compared to the pain of the Guardian's huge cock all the way in his ass, filling him to near beyond bursting. Not the pain of the stake shoving its way inside, splinters left in its wake. The pain was too much, the stimulation of the beast sucking his blood and thrusting his cock kept Jim from finding peace in the form of a zone. 

Finally Jim could feel the beast' cock swell even more, then the fire burning its way inward as the Guardian's seed was released. The dog quit sucking on the now healed wound, as the power engulfed the sentinel and healed everything. But the dog continued to hold his grip on Jim's neck as they waited for the dog's cock to deflate enough that the animal could pull out. 

Jim shivered and shook, tears falling heavily from his eyes as sounds of pain, and humiliation left his throat in a bout of whimpering. 

Blair had watched in horror, and now sat huddled in on himself waiting for it to be over, knowing that it would never end. He was immortal, and the pain would continue for what seemed to be one long night that was to be his and his sentinel's life. 

Finally the dog's cock shrunk, and the animal pulled its long length from the sentinel leaving only a few tears that healed quickly in its wake. The Guardian then dismounted, and returned to its normal appearance, with only the spark of intelligence in his brown eyes to reveal its true nature. 

Jim collapsed onto the mattress and curled up into a fetal position while he whimpered and cried. 

Blair wondered if this had been the last straw that finally broke the sentinel. 

Eventually, Jim drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. The Guardian, back to original form, lay down at the foot of the bed Jim slept in. Blair sat on the bed, Jim's head in his lap, stroking the sentinel's short brown hair. 

When Blair had hesitantly reached out to comfort the hurting sentinel fearful of how Jim would react, the young vampire had nearly burst in bloody tears when Jim wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and cried allowing himself to be comforted by his guide. 

Blair had crooned wordlessly while stroking the sentinel's hair lightly with his fingers as he gently rocked in a soothing movement. 

Now, Blair sat quietly, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and the movement of comforting fingers. 

The Guardian watched the young vampire and the sentinel with brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence, tongue lolling out of his mouth in the manner of his kind. 

Blair's blue eyes looked at the Guardian whose brown eyes looked back. 

The sentinel lives?, the Guardian asked via mind speech. 

The sentinel lives. Blair confirmed. 

Your master is angry. The guardian observed. 

How do you know? Blair asked. 

I can hear him. He yells and breaks things. He just hit a slave. 

Why is he angry? Blair wondered. 

Something about hunters, Master. The Guardian confirmed. 

Blair nodded. Grandfather was still angry about the Hunters getting into the house. 

He comes, Master. The Guardian said as he stood on all four paws and faced the door hackles raised. 

Blair gently moved Jim's head from his lap to the pillow on the bed, and then carefully covered Jim with the down blue comforter. With one last brush of his finger over Jim's cheek, Blair stood to face his creator. 

The door opened to admit Grandfather whose face did not betray the anger he felt. The old vampire looked briefly at the Guardian, and then dismissing the beast he turned his eyes on Blair. 

"Good, you followed my instructions." Grandfather said. 

"Yes, Grandfather." Blair said by rote. 

Grandfather's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing about Blair's attitude. 

"You are excused from tonight's dinner. Everyone else is staying in their rooms tonight." 

Blair nodded. It was a type of mourning for the Family members that had been killed buy the Hunters. 

"I will see you tomorrow night, Blair." He said then turned on his heel and left. 

When Grandfather was gone, Blair breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

You do not like him, Master. The guardian said. 

No I do not, Blair agreed. 

I do not like him either. 

Blair knelt down beside the mattress and reached out to lightly stroke Jim's face. 

I am sorry I hurt sentinel. The guardian whined as he moved forward over the mattress until he was standing next to Jim's legs hidden beneath the comforter. I will be more careful next time. 

Blair nodded. The first blood hunger was impossible to control, but feeding thereafter could be controlled and was less painful on the servant. The Guardian could feed without full transformation, which made it easier on the servant. 

The guardian lay down beside Jim's legs, his head resting on Jim's thigh. Blair reached out and petted the guardian's head, the shifted his position so that he could replace Jim's head back into his lap. 

The guardian crawled forward until his head rested on Jim's chest, and watched as Blair soothed the sleeping sentinel with his hands and voice. 

Eventually, the sun began its journey through the sky. Blair had retired to his coffin before sunrise, falling deep into his coma-like sleep. The guardian was awake, sitting on his haunches, sense alert for any danger to his master and his master's servant. Jim was still fast asleep, body and mind exhausted from the stress of the night before. 

The guardian could hear the movement of the slaves through the house as they went about their daily chores. His nose caught the scents of breakfast being cooked and knew that a slave could be coming to the room with Jim's breakfast tray. 

When the sun had reached its zenith, the door to the room opened to admit a slave carrying the tray. The Guardian watched the slave's every movement suspiciously as the slave walked into the room and sat the tray near the mattress. 

The slave seemingly ignored the Guardian, but the Guardian could smell the slave's fear. 

A few minutes after the slave left, Jim began to stir. 

The days passed slowly. Unable to leave the room where Blair slept in his coffin, Jim slept the mornings away, the Guardian sleeping at the foot of the mattress head usually resting on Jim's legs. Blair had explained the dog's telepathic ability as a bi-product of the change, which had given the dog the ability to think and reason. After the first few days, Jim got used to having the Guardian around. In the afternoon the dog was his only companion as they waited for the night to come. 

Jim told the dog stories from his time as a police detective. The Guardian listened in rapt fascination. Jim discovered the second day after the Guardian's transformation that not only was the animal protective of Blair; he was also protective of Jim. 

On that day Jim had been laying on the bed trying to sleep, the Guardian resting beside him head on Jim's stomach, while Jim's hand petted the animal's head. Even though a few days before the Guardian had violently taken him causing tremendous pain, Jim's mind had effectively blocked out the incident within twenty-four hours of the rape. He knew it had happened, but he could not remember the pain or the humiliation. Blair told him that the First Drink was always violent, but every time after that would not be so unpleasant nor would the Guardian need to transform to feed. 

So while Jim tried to fall asleep, the door opened to admit one of the other vampire's servants. The man was servant to Jason, who had helped taken Blair and Jim from Cascade. The servant, Matt, smiled when he saw Jim and the sentinel could smell the alcohol on the servant. That along with the glassy eyed look told Jim that the servant was drunk. 

"Your master finds out you've been drinking your hide will be forfeit." Jim said to Matt. The Guardian had lifted his head from Jim's stomach and was looking at Matt. 

"He'll never know. Fuck, what do I care? He can't kill me." Matt laughed and Jim's sensitive nose caught the scent of cocaine. Not only drunk but stoned too. If he hadn't been a servant Matt would have been unconscious or dead. 

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked. 

"Ran out of my stash." Matt said. 

"Well, there's no cocaine in here, so go back to your room and sleep it off." 

"Nah, I'm looking for some fun. A little action. Tired of being fucked, want to sink my cock into someone's ass. Been to long since I've fucked someone." 

Jim glared, "Well it isn't going to happen here, so get the fuck out, Matt." 

"That's what you think Jimbo. I aein't the one chained up to my master's coffin." 

Matt laughed then staggered forward a few steps his hand going to his jeans. Suddenly the Guardian stood hackles raised, teeth bared, growling softly. At that Matt stopped and stared at the Guardian as if seeing the dog for the first time. His eyes widened. 

You will not touch him. The Guardian said projecting loudly enough for Matt and Jim to hear. 

At that moment the door opened and Grandfather's servant rushed in expecting more vampire hunters having heard the Guardian's mind voice. What he found made him angry. 

"Matt, your master is going to kill you." He yelled as he grabbed Matt's chain collar. The younger servant tried to fight free but stopped when Grandfather strolled into the room. Quivering in fear, Matt tried to fall to his knees, but the servant's hand on his collar held him up. 

"What are you doing here?" Grandfather asked in a quiet angry voice. 

"I...I...I was going to...." Matt couldn't finish, fear froze his throat. 

Grandfather looked at Jim, his face demanding an answer. 

"He's drink and stoned." Jim said hoping it was enough of an answer. Grandfather's face said it wasn't. 

Jim sighed and cursed mentally then said, "He came in and said he was tired of being fucked and wanted to fuck someone. Figured since I was chained up I'd be easy to rape. 

Grandfather nodded then turned to look at Matt who was shaking from fear and reaction. "You area servant, a slave. You serve your Master with your ass and your blood, and you obey him. Your ass belongs to your Master to be used, fucked whenever he wants. These," Grandfather reached down and grabbed Matt's balls through the man's jeans, "belong to your master. Strip." He ordered. 

Matt obeyed stripping out of his jeans, and then stood naked and shivering before Grandfather. 

"You want to fuck something?" Grandfather asked not expecting an answer. "I will take that temptation away from you and do your Master a favor." And with that Grandfather grasped Matt's balls, and then with a quick movement ripped off the servant's testicles. Matt screamed and Jim had to dial down his hearing. Blood poured form the wound but slowed as the servant's healing abilities took over. Matt collapsed to his knees as Caleb released Matt, screaming in pain. Grandfather held the man's now bloody balls in his hand, and then crushed him by closing his fist. Eventually Matt's healing abilities closed the wound enough that he quit bleeding and screaming. Only sitting on his knees moaning in pain. He waited, pale and shaking. Grandfather opened his bloody hand and placed it beneath Matt's nose. "Eat." Grandfather ordered. 

Jim turned his head in disgust as Matt lapped up and swallowed his own testicles. 

Grandfather smiled then looked at Caleb. "Chain him in his Master's room." 

Caleb took Matt by his collar and practically dragged the eunuch from the room. 

Grandfather looked at Jim, "Remember this sentinel the next time you try to escape your fate." And with that Grandfather left the room, and Jim made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. The guardian followed leaning against the sentinel and licking his face and neck in comfort. 

Eventually, Jim made it back to his bed and with the Guardian curled up beside him he eventually fell to sleep. 

Blair wasn't surprised when Jim told him that night what had happened. Grandfather was a sadistic vampire after all, and he told Jim that wasn't the first time he had ever permanently wounded another servant. 

That night at dinner, a sullen and distant eyed Matt kneeled by his master's chair. His master had openly thanked Grandfather for punishing his servant, and Grandfather accepted the thanks. Jim just tried not to throw up the dinner that Blair was feeding him. 

A week after that incident, Grandfather finally decided to give Jim some leeway and allowed the sentinel to roam free during the day. He had been told that the moment he tried to escape or hurt any of the vampires in their coffins, he would be severely punished, and would never be allowed his freedom again. 

Even though Jim was no longer chained to Blair's coffin, he rarely left the room. There was still the danger of one of the other vampires sending their servant to kill or incapacitate Blair. At least Jim or the Guardian stayed in the room at all times. 

Several days after the Guardian was created, Blair named the creature Anubis. To Blair's mind the name was fitting. Jim said nothing about it. 

Grandfather continued to ignore Anubis as if the creature was only a dog. Jim asked Blair at one point if the older vampire had any experience with Guardians. Blair had shaken his head at that. Anubis was the first Guardian to have been made in several centuries. Very few vampires wanted to share their power with a beast. 

During the day, Jim and Anubis continued to speak mind to mind, Jim telling the Guardian stories of life beyond the walls of the cabin. The dog seemed fascinated by Jim's stories. Jim found a friend in the Guardian even after the Guardian was forced to feed again along with Blair. 

The second time was not painful. Blair prepared Jim to take the Guardian's cock. Anubis did not change form, and remained the size of a normal Rottweiler. Anubis was careful and gentle. He licked on Jim's balls and penis that hung between Jim's legs as well as Jim's ass causing the sentinel pleasure. When Anubis finally pushed his cock inside Jim's ass, the sentinel was already hard. 

Anubis' cock rubbed against Jim's prostate as the beast pumped in and out while drinking from the fang holes he had created on Jim's neck. The pleasure from the stroking and pain from the wound combined in Jim's head, and Jim released his seed spraying it over the sheets as Anubis came as well inside Jim's ass, his power filling the sentinel and allowing the sentinel's body to mass produce more blood. 

When Anubis pulled out his softened cock, Blair hugged his sentinel to him. Later that night, Blair took Jim and drank from him as well. Jim came again because Blair not only stroked Jim's prostate with his dick, but also pumped Jim's cock with his hand while he fucked and fed. 

When morning came, Blair was inside his coffin, and Jim and Anubis were fast asleep on the bed. 

It was during one of his talks with Anubis, that Jim began to get an inkling of an idea of how to escape. 

He shared his plan with Blair that very next night. Blair listened intently as did Anubis. Blair was worried about the plan, though it was good and had a chance of working. Anubis was pleased with the idea, eager in fact to follow through with it. Blair's only fear for the plan was the punishment that was sure to come if they failed. Jim just pointed out that they wouldn't succeed if they at least didn't try. Blair agreed with some reluctance. 

During the night, Blair had freedom to go anywhere in the cabin he pleased. However, the night of the plan, Blair asked Grandfather if he could walk through the surrounding woods. He explained to Grandfather that he felt closed up inside the cabin, and that the earth outside was calling to him. He even asked Grandfather to join him in his stroll through the dark woods. 

Grandfather was pleased at Blair subservience, and that he was feeling the rush of the power that called from the earth. He agreed to go with Blair through the wilderness secure in his knowledge that he was the most powerful vampire and that nothing could harm him. They left their servants behind in the cabin as they moved through the forest, the power from the earth and the moon flowing over their bodies. 

It was in the clearing of the woods that Blair attempted to seduce Grandfather. 

He started out by touching Grandfather with casual touches as they walked. Using images of Jim in his mind, he was able to cause his body to react sexually, and the scent in the air had Grandfather's nostrils flaring. 

Blair noticed immediately that Grandfather's body was also reacting sexually if the bulge in his pants was any indication. By the time they reached the clearing, Grandfather grabbed Blair and embraced the younger vampire into a deep kiss taking what Blair had been offering on their walk. He pushed Blair down onto the ground his mouth against Blair's in a bruising kiss while his hands explored Blair's body. 

When Blair and Grandfather had left, Jim had been chained in Blair's room because Grandfather wasn't a complete fool. Jim had expected it though, and it was no problem for the Guardian to break the chain with its jaws after it shifted to it huge form. Both of them managed to sneak out of the cabin rather easily since everyone else was caught up in their blood and sexual lust caused by the lust that their Master Vampire, Grandfather, was feeling. Jim hoped they were not too late. 

Jim rode Anubis' back as the Guardian raced through the woods swiftly and quietly following the trail of their master. The Guardian was moving as if they were flying and it was a heady experience. Luckily, the Guardian had as good night vision as Jim, and they quickly found the clearing. 

By the time they slowly crept up on the clearing, Grandfather had Blair's clothes torn off, and was mouthing Blair's neck while rubbing his naked groin against Blair's. Blair was doing a damn fine acting job, his hands moving over Grandfather's broad back and buttocks while Grandfather sucked at his neck. 

So intent was Grandfather on his sexual need that he did not notice the company until it was too late. 

It was Anubis who attacked first, leaping silently not even a growl or snarl to give him away. He knocked Grandfather off of Blair, his teeth around Grandfather's throat. 

Grandfather snarled angry that the Guardian would attack him. Contemptuously he grasped the Guardian's neck in an attempt to throw the beast off of him relying upon his preternatural strength. But Grandfather had constantly ignored and dismissed the Guardian, and discovered at that moment just how strong one was. His strength was insufficient to remove the snarling beast from him. 

Instead, enraged, Grandfather dug his fangs into the beast and attempted to drink deeply hoping to weaken the Guardian. He had not counted on Jim. The sentinel came into the clearing with a stick from a pine tree. He drove the wood through Grandfather's outstretched arm tethering the vampire to the earth. Grandfather screamed in pain and attempted to remove the offending object, but he was held fast since the stake was driven into the earth and had connected to the earth's power to trap the unholy creature. Jim had not known that that would happen. The stake had only been to wound the vampire so that it would release the Guardian. 

Grandfather screamed at them, and Jim picked up another stick, which he drove through Grandfather's naked thigh and into the ground beneath. Grandfather release his hold on the Guardian, who upon Blair's command leaped away from the vampire. When he did, Blair drove a stake through the old man's stomach and into the ground beneath while Jim drove another stake through the older vampire's other arm. 

All this happened in a matter of hours. No other vampires were coming to the rescue because Blair had used his fledgling abilities to block Grandfather from calling for help. After all, Blair was Grandfather's Heir and had received more power from the older vampire along with his own abilities as a shaman. 

Blair stared at the man who had been the cause of many nightmares in both his and Jim's lives. The vampire was trapped on the ground, naked and bloody, struggling to free himself in a panic. Because like Blair, Grandfather could feel the sun beginning its journey across the sky. 

Jim looked at Blair, "You'd better bury yourself, Chief. I'll take care of this." 

"Are you sure?" Blair asked. 

The Guardian walked over to Jim's side. Blair looked the beast over and saw that the wounds he had received were healing. He knew the beast would need to feed soon and would probably do so after they were sure that Grandfather was dead. Blair looked at Jim who nodded, and then he walked over to a large old pine, and lay beneath its spreading branches. His power connected to the earth and the body buried itself beneath the soil to protect it from the harmful sun. 

When Blair was safe underground, Jim and Anubis walked over to where Grandfather lay still struggling to free himself. In Jim's hand was a stake. 

Behind him, the first rays of sun fell on his back and to the sentinel it felt warm and inviting. When those rays touched the vampire's skin however, blisters began to form while smoke rose from the overheated skin. Jim could smell burning human skin and hair, and he watched in satisfaction of the morning sun ignited Grandfather's body causing the old vampire to scream in agony as he turned to ashes leaving only the stakes still embedded in the ground strangely untouched by the fires. 

When it was over, Jim dropped to his knees in relief while Anubis came up to him and licked his face in a comforting gesture. 

"Its over." Jim said. At least part of it was over. Jim looked at Anubis, and thought of Blair in the cold ground. Grandfather was dead but his legacy lived on. Blair was still a vampire, and Jim was his slave. Though Blair would never treat Jim in that manner, the young vampire still would need to feed from Jim, as would the Guardian at Jim's side. Would they go back to Cascade? Jim wasn't sure. If they did, they would have to be very discreet and hidden. Jim might could go back to being a cop but he would not have Blair at his side during the days. And he would have to be careful not be shot where witnesses could see since he would heal quickly from any injury. Would they tell Simon? They had told him of the Sentinel abilities Jim had, but would this be too much for the skeptic Captain. 

Jim didn't know, and for now he didn't care. He was alive, Blair was alive, and they were both free of Grandfather's tyranny. They would decide the future for themselves together when the sun descended, and the long night coming arose. 

* * *

End The Long Night Coming by Stormwolf Dawn: Stormwolf_dawn@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
